Rainbow Colored Hair
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: He would always remember that kid with rainbow colored hair. Rated M for mention of child abuse.


**I know I haven't updated The Truth in a while, but I wanted to get this done. I got the idea when I went to my little sisters track meet and I saw this kid with a hot pink streak in his hair. Let me know what you think and YES I am almost done with part two of Hard to Buy For. **

**Anyways enjoy and let me know what you think**

Rainbow colored hair. It was something that played out in Danny's mind since that time in high school. From working really hard he ended up in a private school on a scholarship. In order to keep said scholarship he had to do a sport. He chose track, it was easy enough, and he was good at it. The fastest in his school actually.

He even made it to states and was considered good enough to be one of the people to represent the state of Florida in the championship. He was pumped the idea of winning. His fellow Florida natives were supportive him. He was going to be running the thirty-two-hundred, which, for those of you who don't know, is eight laps.

Then he saw it, this kid with rainbow hair. He stood next to him as he waited for the race to start. It wasn't odd to see someone who dyed their hair, it was weird that it wasn't his school colors. Hair color aside, the kid didn't look like he was built for running. His muscle build was almost too compact on his frame. He looked dense, in the physical term, as if he was too heavy to have much speed, none the less, endurance.

"Hey," the kid smiled at him broadcasting his flamboyant personality. From the looks of his uniform he was one of the kids representing Washington.

"Hey, is this your first time."

"Yup," the boy replied.

"Me too," Danny said glad not to be the only virgin.

"Good luck," the boy said taking his position.

Danny did the same. This was the last race and because Washington had been neck and neck with them for the whole meet, and this was the last race and would decide who won. And wouldn't it be awesome if he could win it this for the school?

The gun went off signaling the start. The first goal was to break away from the pack. There were at least five or seven other boys running and an equal amount of girls. Danny got ahead of everyone and then set into a nice even pace.

That kid with the rainbow colored hair was right next to him, staying in step and surprisingly enough, _talking._ In any other situation it would be fine but talking and running…it left him speechless.

"The one thing I hate about running these things is how long it takes. It's get boring after a while especially when you think you only have one last lap but your count was off and the guy in charge of keeping track of how much you run says you have two left. I swear, sometime they get it wrong and I end up running way more than I'm supposed to." They just finished the first lap and had seven to go.

Danny gave the guy an incredulous look, hoping he wasn't expecting some sort of a conversation from him. "I know you can't talk, and it's probably freaking you out that I am, but you're in the lead, we're both trying to win, so it would only make since for me to stick close to you. And I need someone to talk to so…" he shrugged.

No seriously he shrugged his shoulders. Which by the way, completely messed up his running form but he still managed to keep up. From the looks of this Danny was going to have to have a major speed boost in the last one-hundred meters because this guy had to be all kinds if fast to do what he's doing now and not be winded.

"This sucks," the kid sighed, "I didn't even want to run track but my school makes me have to do two sports if you enroll. That's how I ended up here. And my coach never wants to put me in the one-hundred or the two-hundred. I would be happy with those, they're really short. But no he put me in the longest race that doesn't come around till the end. So I spend the whole meet with nothing to do until this comes around and I have to run for like twenty minutes." Time had passed quickly and they were finishing the fourth lap and now had four more to go.

"Damn it Martin," he heard one of the coaches yelling catching the rainbow hair kid's attention, "If you don't actually put some effort instead of making small talk…"

"Alright, alright," the kid, Martin huffed, "I gotta go real quick but I'll be back." Then he took off at a speed Danny couldn't of even imagined being real. As Danny finished his fifth lap Martin was finishing his six and was soon in step with him again.

He wasn't even breaking a sweat but he was a bit quieter, running with a bit more determination now. Danny was ready to cry, it was obvious who was going to win this. Now he focused on at least making second. That wouldn't be too hard. Most of the other runners had already given up.

He finished his sixth and Martin was on his last lap, "I'll see you when you finish," Martin waved before going faster than before, anxious to get this stupid race done and over with. Danny finished second about three or four minutes after Martin who had broken a record.

"There is no way that kid should be able to run that fast at that age!" Danny's coach was yelling at the referees and judges. "I want a drug test done on that kid."

"Martin is not on drugs!" Martin's coach protested, "This is stupid we don't have to have him tested."

"I am interested in how he is that fast," the head director of the meet said, "I'm sorry but he needs to do the test. He was talking half the time he was running and that's not normal."

"He had to take a test last week, you have the results."

"Yes, but you had a month warning. That's enough time for you to get him clean and then test him. I want him tested now."

Danny was kind of happy at the verdict. If Martin was on drugs then he would be disqualified and give Danny the win causing Florida to be the champions. He could see Martin's shoulders hunch in annoyance as he was given a cup.

They were stuck waiting for the results now. Danny was over with his team who congratulated him. Martin popped up shaking his hand and saying how Danny was one of the best people he ran with, probably because he didn't yell at him to shut up when he was talking, but it was still kind of flattering.

"Are you on drugs?" Danny got the courage to ask. They were sitting down at the dining hall with the other teams still waiting for the verdict.

"No," Martin said simply, "It's getting annoying that people can't just accept that I'm a little bit above average."

"That was a lot more above average than anyone else."

"I've been tested over twenty times. I'm not on drugs. I try running with the person ahead of me and just pull the lead around the end, but then my coach says I'm not putting any effort into it and I go normal speed. The next thing I know, I'm peeing in a cup again!"

Danny laughed, "Hey man that sucks."

"You're telling me."

"What's with the hair," Danny switched subject, "Most people do their school colors but yours is…I doubt any schools colors are rainbow."

"Take some time to think about it."

There was a silence and then, "Ohhh," he got it.

"I came out last week and decided that I wanted to wear my true colors." He smirked from across the table at Danny. That was when he realized, that this guy may be sticking close to him because he's flirting. As if picking up on these thoughts Martin asked, "That doesn't bother you does it?"

"N-no, I just wasn't expecting it," he cleared his throat trying to think of a way to find out if this was Martin's way at making a pass at him, "Is your boyfriend here supporting you tonight?"

"I don't have one."

"I see."

"My dad is here, though not doing much supporting, but he's here. What about your family?"

"My parents died when I was younger and my brother is in jail." Danny explained. Martin blinked, processing what was said to him and looked as if he was about to apologize, "It's alright," Danny said.

Before Martin could say whatever it was he was about to say everyone was being called back on the track to announce who won. "My test must have gotten back," Martin stood, "Come on."

"Yes the drug test did come back," one of the monitors said once everyone was there, "And no Martin Fitzgerald, representing Washington, is not on drug, meaning that Washington has won this meet and the championships.

The was a roar of boo's, people saying that it was fixed and coaches calling for a retest while the Washington team celebrated. "That guy isn't human," one of Danny's team mates said.

"We should still be good sports about it," Danny said watching their coach act like a spoiled child. They made it across the room and congratulated them before getting on the bus to go home. "At least we came in second."

~.~.~.~.~

Danny took up swimming after that finding that he was really good at speed and acceleration under water. He was the best on his team in everything the same way he was on the track team. Soon he was in the states and again representing Florida in the championship swim meet.

He was confident watching people warm up, none of them looked as if they could rival his speed. There was a bit of a delay before the meet could start because the representatives from Washington got stuck in traffic and wouldn't be there for another thirty minutes.

One of the girls on the team, Jessica, had become quick friends with Danny once he joined the team. She was the captain of the girls team and him the captain of the boys. They hung out together in and out of school so it was no surprised that they walked around the pool together as they waited.

"We're so going to win this one this year. I can feel it." Jessica said, green eyes shining with enthusiasm. "Last year we didn't because there was this kid with abnormal speed but I think he got banded from coming back, if so we have this one."

Danny smiled at the thought of bring home a trophy, even being able to write to his brother and tell him he won first place and send of picture of him holding said trophy. But that dream was soon crushed when he saw It.

Tuffs of rainbow colored hair as the Washington team arrived. "No, I think we lost," he pointed out Martin from across the room.

Jessica cursed, "Every year," she huffed, "You would think that he would get tired of winning all the time." Danny shrugged, "I heard that he is on some sort of steroid and that his dad pays people to give him a clean result."

"Who can afford that?"

"You don't know?" she gave Danny a look, "That kid is the son of the Deputy Director of the FBI. He has cash to spear."

Danny was going to say something but the meet was starting soon and they had to go to their appropriate places. "Hey you're here," Martin sat next to him on the bleachers, "I thought I saw you but I didn't want to walk up to the wrong person," the boy smiled, "You do swimming too?"

"I just started, how about you," Danny was playing the field to see if he had a chance.

"I've been swimming all my life. It's the one sport I actually like doing."

"Hey Dolphin," a guy came up to where Danny and Martin was talking and took Martin into a head lock, "What did we say about fraternizing with the enemy?"

"We're just talking," Martin said trying to get out of the hold. You could tell that they we just messing around, boys being boys. But the way this guy kept pressing against him was more than friendly and he couldn't help but wonder if Martin noticed

"Okay, okay get off," Martin said and the guy said no, "Zeke, I'm not joking get _off_," he suddenly squeaked the last word when Zeke humped him. He broke from the hold, "What the hell man!"

It didn't take long for Danny to realize why Martin acted to way he did. The kid who must be named Zeke was not trying to hide the erection he just humped Martin with, "Come on baby, you don't swim for another hour, let me take you in the back room and let me show you what it's like to be with a real man." He made a few more provocative hip gestures.

"Zeke, get the hell away from me."

"Baby," he went to pull Martin against him this time but Danny stepped in.

"He said to leave him alone so leave." He stood between them, though he was a bit shorter than the guy, he knew he could take this guy if things got bad. He used to fight people twice this guy's size back home.

"Kid this has nothing to do with you so back off."

Danny stayed where he was his head held high enough to maintain eye contact, "I said go."

"You know what, fine. It doesn't matter, we live in the same town, we'll finish this when we get home." He winked at Martin before he left.

"Are you okay?" Danny turned to Martin who looked a little shaken up. "Martin."

"I'm fine I-I just…thank you." He managed to mumble out.

"So, Dolphine?" Danny raised a brow.

"It's my nickname, because of how fast I swim," Martin explained, blushing.

They stayed together the rest of the meet. Even when Jessica came back from her race, which she won, he didn't want to leave in case that Zeke guy came back, "You know we're racing against each other again." Martin said.

"Yeah, trust me I'm going to beat you," Danny said hoping that saying he had faith in his self would give him the confidence he needed to pull through a win. Everything was just like before. Florida was just riding Washington's tail and all that was left was the four hundred (16 lengths of the pool or eight times back and forth).

"Good luck to you," Martin stood up as they all lined up at their respective places. Martin pulled the t-shirt he been wearing up and over his head and Danny felt his heart leap. Martin was all muscle which means he had to be really dense and would have to work hard at staying on the surface.

"Good luck," Danny smirked shaking his hand. The gun went off and they all dived. Unlike with the track races, you can't see if people are ahead of you until you resurface for air so Danny worked at making sure to maintain the fastest speed he could that wouldn't leave him tired around the end.

He just finished going back in forth five time (ten lap) when he saw Martin just standing at the end by where they started he was still in the pool which maybe a plus. He might of gotten a cramp and had to stop.

Danny finished second.

He heard from Jessica that Martin had finished in forty eight second breaking his own record that he set last year. He just stayed in the pool out of respect of the other people competing with him. It wasn't long until they heard coaches demanding that Martin take a drug test, again.

"He had to take one before he was able to even qualify for any of this, he's clean." Martin's coach tried to defend him but in the end they gave Martin a cup and sent him to the bathroom. Then they waited for the results.

Jessica sulked trying to figure out why Danny had taken a liking to this kid while they were standing at the vending machine trying to figure out what to get, "Does this happen every time you compete?" Danny asked, waiting for Jessica.

"Yeah, it gets to the point where I drink a lot before any of this so when I have to do the test I can get it over with. You wouldn't believe the speculations I got the one time I didn't have to go and everyone had to sit around for an hour until I peed."

Danny let out something between a snort and a laugh, "But seriously how did you get that fast."

"I just am." Martin shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Your parents must be proud," Jessica said smugly.

"You would think," Martin mumbled low enough that Danny only caught a part of what he said, "Come on let's head back they'll be announcing the winners soon."

Florida came in second again, Washington beat them out once they confirmed, yet again that Martin was not on drugs. "You did really well," Martin beamed at Danny as they grabbed their stuff.

"Thanks," Danny smiled back.

Martin looked nervous for a second before handing Danny a piece of paper, "If you ever end up in Washington, give me a call." He blushed looking down as Danny took the paper from him hand.

"I'll do that," Danny promised though he couldn't imagine ever ending up in Washington, "I got to go my bus is boarding."

"Okay bye," Danny waved as he hopped on the bus sitting next to Jessica.

"What was that about," Jessica asked.

"What was what about?"

"You and that guy, is there something I should know."

"What? No, we met at the championships for track and field last year that's all."

"He gave you his number."

"It's not like that Jessica."

"Well what do you expect me to think when you except the number of some guy with rainbow colored hair? He's odiviously gay and you were hanging out a lot, there were times when there was no space between you too and then you get him number. Danny it looks like…"

"Yes, alright, I know he's gay and I know he likes me but I don't know how to let him down gently. So until he says something I'm pretending I don't notice."

"Danny, I saw you eyeing up his torso before the race. You think he's hot."

"Jessica just drop it."

"Fine, don't come crying to me when you figure it out too late."

Danny sighed looking out the window waving one last goodbye to Martin, disturbed to see Zeke coming up behind him. No one else ever seemed to notice that Martin was being harassed.

~.~.~.~.~  
Danny joined the debate team. He knew he was good whenever it came to factual arguments and wanting to be a lawyer it was the perfect practice for him. He even made it to representing his state in the debate competition.

This was something that even if Martin did managed to show up, he knew he could win. They had bickered over facts and opinions multiple times over the phone and Danny always won.

As luck would have it, his team went up last with a hot bottom issue. Gay rights. And he had the pros. This day couldn't get any better.

He spotted Martin setting up with his other team mate. Surprisingly his hair was brown instead of multi-color. He felt bad knowing that Martin was gay and now had to fight for the cons.

It was a massacre, the way Martin won, slamming him with facts that he had no idea how to respond to. He took it in stride and went up to congratulate him anyway. Giddy to talk to him face to face. It took a while but he was finally able to come to terms with the fact that he liked Martin. He even wrote about it to his brother who wasn't that surprised.

"You want to grab something to eat, go somewhere we can talk?" Danny suggested, after they talked for a bit he noticing a haunted look in the other's eyes.

"Sure," Martin agreed. "I know a place that's pretty quiet." The debate had been held in Martin's home town so he knew his way around.

As they were about to leave they ran into an older man who looked a lot like Martin, Danny figured that this had to be the boy's father. "Martin, where are you going?"

"To get something to eat."

"And who is this?" the man motioned to Danny.

"He's a friend, he was at my track meet and swim meet. I told you about this before."

"He's the one who keeps almost beating you. Frankly I'm not even shocked by this. You have to try harder. Everyone of your events that I go to you're never up to par. Your sisters where doing twice as much as what you've done at this point before they were even walking."

"Sorry Father." Martin hung his head through the scolding and Danny knew better than to step in on this one.

"Sorry won't cut it Martin. You're a disgrace to the family name." the man walked away after that.

Danny held a hand out to pack Martin in the back, to reassure him that he wasn't a failure but the boy flinch away, instead, leading the way to where they were going to eat. "Something happened since the last time I've seen you," Danny said. It wasn't a question, he could just tell. To be honest he had a feeling something happened once he had to call Martin instead of the other way around.

"No, I'm just having a bad day."

"If it makes you feel any better, I know that what you said about the LGBT community isn't how you actually feel," he reached his hand out to close over Martin but he just pulled back. "Martin, tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened, I-I'm just having a bad day."

Danny nodded, "We all have those," he said "Hey, I'm going to be in town for a bit longer and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date or…"

"I'm not gay," Martin interrupted, "It was a mistake I can't… I don't like guys."

"Martin?"

"I-I got to go," Martin got up abruptly and left.

Danny was pretty sure that, that would be the last time he would ever see him.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Danny made a name for himself, becoming one of the top agents in the FBI's New York Missing Peron's Unit. He'd been there for a few years now and the board was considering giving him a promotion.

"We're getting a new agent tomorrow," Jack announced one day getting a grumble from the whole team , "I know, I know, but I need you guys need to be on your best behavior. He's the Deputy Director's kid, that last thing we need is for him to go crying to his daddy that we're not playing nice."

Samantha, one of Danny's fellow agents snorted after Jack left, "I hate rich people."

"Don't judge him when you actually haven't met him first," Vivian scolded. She was the mother of the team and worked really hard to keep them all in line.

The next day came quickly as they worked the case they were given that morning. "Guy's this is the new member of our team."

Danny looked up and his heart skipped a beat, "Martin?" he whispered.

"Danny?" Martin looked almost the same as when he left. His eyes were still blue as ever his hair was still different colors of brown from the time he dyed his hair. A small blush painted his cheeks as Danny gazed at him.

"You two know each other?" Jack asked. Danny nodded too shocked to say anything, "Good you can be in charge of showing him around," Jack said.

"What about the case?" Danny didn't know why but the thought of being around Martin after all this time made him uneasy.

"I'll help out Samantha and Vivian. You just make sure he understands how everything works."

They spent most of the day going through the building, explaining how they work with the other departments. Martin seemed to have the egger rookie vibe coming off of him the whole time.

He wanted to ask Martin how his life had been up to this point but was too scared to ask. There parting of ways hadn't been the best. But he was pretty sure that from the look Martin was giving him, he wanted to talk as well.

It was weeks until one of them finally grew the balls to talk about what happened. All of their conversation before that had been awkward at best. Small talk about the cases they were working on or the weather.

Danny couldn't take it anymore. "Martin we need to talk," he said leaning against Martin's desk.

"I know," Martin didn't look up at him when he answered.

"How about you come over to my place after work?"

"Okay," the other man agreed. It surprised Danny that Martin was so docile. When they were younger he'd seem to be more of a leader, and outgoing. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him the last time they met and if it had something to do with this.

The day drag on, they ended up bring a boy who ran away from home. It didn't take long to realize that his uncle had been molesting him and that he'd run away to escape when his parent announced their planned vacation, to rekindle their romance, and leave him with his uncle while they were away. His parents had no idea what was going on but when they were told, it lead to a tearful reunion.

"It's good to know that his family is supportive of him. He'll recover a lot faster," Danny had said.

Martin had a look in his eye as if he wanted to cry. He opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. He walked away with his arms around him like a protective self-hug.

"You're still coming over right?" Danny asked. From the past few weeks of working with Martin if there was one thing he learned it was that when Martin got upset he tended to close off. He had to act quickly in order to get him to talk.

"I'm kind of tired," It wasn't a lie. All he wanted to do at this point was go home and curl up in his bed so he wouldn't have to think about any of what just happened.

"Martin?" it was a question.

"Fine I'll be there," Martin gave in once brown met blue in the most spectacular battle of the wills.

"Great, I drove here today, so we can take my car."

~.~.~.~.~

"What did you want to talk about?" Martin sat on the coach hugging his bag to his chest.

"I wanted to know what happened to make you stop talking to me," Danny sat next to him knowing to keep his distance. "During the debate, you didn't seem like yourself."

"You hardly knew me back then," Martin reminded him.

"I know but, you were different, you're different now." Martin didn't respond to that, "What happened, one minute you were out of the closet and confident the next you took it all back and refused to talk to me."

"No, I refused to go out on a date with you." He was on the defensive now.

"Before you left you said you couldn't like guys, like someone made you chose," Danny said gently, "Did something happen with your dad?"

"He…I came out to him and he said that if I continued to be gay that he would kick me out of the house. So I told him that I would change and went out with a girl once in a while to keep him off my back." Martin hung his head as he talked.

Danny could since that part if it was true but that Martin was also leaving something out, "That's why you said no," he decided to play along.

"What other reason would I have? It wasn't like I didn't like you. I actually thought you were kind of cute, that's why I started talking to you to begin with." A blush coved his cheek as he confessed, "You still are."

The Hispanic man beamed at him, "Really," he asked, almost to himself before he remembered his mission. "That's good because from the way you reacted from the case we had today I thought it was something else."

"Like what," the tone let Danny know to tread lightly.

"I thought that, because of the way you said you couldn't be gay and the way you reacted to the case today that someone had…"

"And what if someone did?" Martin was off the coach and ready to go for the door.

"Then I would personally hunt down whoever did it."

"You wouldn't think that I let him do it. You wouldn't call me a slut?" Martin looked fearful.

"What? No. Who said that to you?" Danny stood as well, eyes full of concern as he watched Martin shake.

"M-my dad, he said that…that I let him do it, that I liked it," tears streamed down his face. "He didn't even let me report it. And then Zeke, he just, he wouldn't leave me alone. That's why I moved to New York."

"Zeke, he was the one who…"

Martin nodded completely breaking down, Danny caught him in a tight embrace whispering words of comfort as Martin sobbed on his chest. It was hard to believe that Martin had been living with this for so long; ashamed of whom he was because of the shit that his dad told him.

He sat them down, not able to hold Martin's weight much longer. Martin eventually sat up wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," Danny said, "I'm here for you."

Martin gave a small tearful smile. He'd never had a real friend before, just people who wanted to be close to him to reap the benefits of his father's wealth. The one person who claimed to love him raped him. And his family could care less as to whether or not he lived or died. Having someone who actually wanted him around for him and caring for him was a new concept that made his heart swell.

It gave him the courage to do what he'd wanted to do since he'd first met Danny on the track. He leaned forward and kissed Danny gently feeling the other smile into the kiss and kiss back making him melt. Then hands were in his hair the other on his lower back pulling him closer. His own arms wrapped around Danny's neck.

Danny pulled back so they were nose to nose, "You don't have to force yourself," he said gently not wanting Martin to regret this.

"I'm not. This is what I want." He was sure of it.

"Martin…"

"Let's just…let's just take this slow," Martin blushed again.

"I'm willing to go at whatever pace you're comfortable with," Danny said giving Martin a quick kiss.

"Thank you," Martin smiled hugging Danny tightly. Danny held him even tighter pulling Martin so that he could cuddle on his lap as he started to drift off to sleep.

**Fin**

**Tell me what you think :) I mean it reveiws make me happy because almost no one ever does. **


End file.
